Pokemon The Champion Finally Rises
by Pkmnlegendmaster
Summary: The board of the Pokemon show agreed that Ash would be the hero until he won a league (not that he's aware of this) and finally fed up of dwindling audiences because of Ash they decide to send in an outsider... An expert of pokemon... The self insert. A comedic process begins as Ash tries to finally become champion. Will the aid of an outsider be enough or is it hopeless?
1. Prologue: In Which a Board Gets Bored

Pokemon

The Champion Finally Rises

Chapter Prologue

In Which a Board Gets Bored

It was a fantastic room, richly decorated and having that 'special touch'...Or otherwise known as gold flakes on much of the walls, table and even touches of gold flaking on the chairs. It was truly a sight to behold. However, the well dressed men at the table, numbering seven did not notice the splendor around them, each with a perpetual frown on their faces.

"It's been over a decade!" The youngest shouted.

"Be that as it may we signed a contract with their world that until the kid became a master we'd follow his journey...No matter how long it was." An elderly man with thin, wispy gray hair replied.

Another man, a black individual rubbed his eyebrows with his index finger and his thumb.

"We never expected it to take this long though. We've got to get Ash Ketchup off the show as soon as possible."

His aide, a teenage boy standing beside him leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"Ketchup Ketchum who cares?" He retorted to which the teen slunk back a bit nervously.

"What I would give just to send someone from our world over there to guide the idiot to becoming a master just so we can move onto a new hero. Television viewing of Pokemon has continued to shrink over the last few years and the largest complaint is Ketchum."

A woman, mostly hidden in the shadows of her corner made a coughing noise before standing and approaching the table.

"Ma'am." The men are surprised to see the brown haired woman approach.

"Why don't we send an expert?" She smirked at that.

"Most of them are well known Ma'am." The African replied a bit dryly.

"Then we send one that has potential, is a competitive battler, perhaps a bit too lazy to want to 'EV Train' his Pokemon but still does well on youtube."

"Emperor NBZ perhaps?" A teen asked to which the group shook their heads.

"He's fantastic sure, and a brilliant battler but he's pretty well known to say the least."

"The PikaWu or FlamingSpade maybe?" Another suggested.

"Good options but they have too big a following." She replied.

"What are you looking for then? A guy with like five videos and eight subscribers or something?" Another man demanded.

She smirked at that.

"Why not? As long as they have the skills."

At that one of them sighed.

"Alright...I've got one...His actual name is Cody we can send him if you're looking for 'good but unknown'." A teen said after searching on youtube for a time. *

"Decent?" She asked.

"He helped resurrect the Reversal Heracross set and he's made some decent dents on Pokemon Online. He's an okay battler on Showdown."

She tapped her chin thoughtfully.

"He'll do." She allowed after a long pause to which the assembled group sighed in relief.

*I'm not going to self advertise since I'm writing a SI that's very very...Insane and takes jabs at a lot of stupid things...Including SI stuff.

**So this fic is mostly because I'm wanting to point out all sorts of things, and tell a mostly silly story while I'm at it. I'll probably make a ton of fun of bad Self Insert Fics that have too many Mary Sue elements kinda in satire style if you will. **

**Have fun watching Ash as he tries to overcome all odds and become a Pokemon Master!  
...**

**As some guy slaps him across the head and calls him moron all the time.  
**


	2. Chapter 1: Enter SI

Pokemon

The Champion Finally Rises

Chapter 1

Enter SI

Cody was grinning as he clicked the 'endure' command to his Heracross on Pokemon Showdown. After this the enemy Latios fired off a hidden power; fire most likely scoring super effective damage, activating the salac berry and maxing out reversal's attack power. Heracross had already managed to secure a single moxie boost after a swords dance so his attack was already skyrocketed.

After the salac berry Heracross would be neigh unstoppable. At that Cody clicked 'Megahorn' securing a super effective hit on the Latios, and knocking it out, gaining another boost to his attack.

At this point it was over. The opponent had no priority users, no sand stream or snow warning users. He did have a Garchomp that could have 'rough skin' but Cody doubted it. A few turns later and Heracross had ended the entire line of Pokemon that the opponent still had left.

'GG'. Cody typed before the opponent left.

"You might not be my favorite Pokemon Heracross but you're up there." He chuckled as a rapping on his door distracted him.

A bit surprised the twenty three year old stood and walked to the door where he was greeted by a man in a black suit. Cody's massive six foot seven inch frame towered over the other man, and his broad shoulders filled the doorway, making it appear as if Cody himself was a door. He had short cropped dark brown hair with a few streaks of gray running through the front of his bangs a few gray hairs appearing just near his temples. It made him look older than he was, and with his size...Well, he was an imposing figure.

"Hello?" Cody asked, feeling very self conscious.

He didn't have work today so he hadn't bothered changing into anything nice.

"Are you a 'Cody' that appears on youtube as..." The man begins to which Cody only nods to each question bemusedly.

Was he being arrested? Why would they anyways? He obeyed the laws!

"You won a contest recently and we're proud to say that you've been selected to go on a very special trip and if you agree to participate in a small job we'll also offer you the opportunity of a lifetime. If you accept you'll also gain One Million Dollars after taxes, plus we'll pay all of your bills for five years...Including any outstanding debts." The suited man explained.

Cody's head swam. That was a huge opportunity. Before really thinking it through he blurted out his answer.

"Where do I sign?"

Looking back in the immediate future he would be slapping himself over the head, but in the end he was delighted for making the reckless, foolish move.

"Right here sir." The man dug out a pen and handed Cody a stack of paper on a clipboard, unnoticed until now.

Cody eagerly signed the papers, forgetting to read the fine print. It was a mistake that would teach him never to do that again...Even though he was glad of the experience. Upon signing the last document the man quickly pushed him towards a black, nondescript car.

"H-Hey, why so quickly?" Cody demanded of the suited man.

"It is an immediate travel sir. You're the one who signed the papers, you should have read that."

Cody winced at the reminder and allowed the man to pull him into the car.

A twenty minute ride and they appeared at the airport where the man guided Cody onto a jet and after the quick flight they landed in a remote field, likely as not still in Nebraska. At that the man once again shoved Cody along, pushing him out into the field where a small building resided.

"I hope this isn't going to be like Portal."

"You monster." The suited man replied dryly before smirking.

"Kind of but not nearly as dangerous nor will you be getting a portal gun."

How lame. No portal gun meant no cool tricks such as making a guy fall forever or something.

"Don't I get some kind of cool gadget if some crazy AI is going to be experimenting on me?" Cody demanded.

"You'll see soon enough. Relax, either way you'll be alive healthy, mentally sound and well at the end of this." The man soothed before pushing him into the building.

Once inside Cody was blinded by a bright light. He however adjusted to the light and began to make out details. A dais resided at the center of the room and a few scientists were by large computers on the outer edges.

"What is this...?" He asked.

"This? This is none other than a dimensional transfer chamber." A Scientist commented, turning away from his large computer and facing him.

Cody paled at that.

'Dimensional Transfer Chamber'. Needless to say he was scared out of his mind. They were going to send him someplace other than this world!

"Relax you'll come back soon enough. It's temporary, and you'll eventually fade back to this world as long as you'll will coming back at that point. If you decide to stay in that world that's fine too." The man shrugged before a couple of scientists approached him and pushed him to the Dias, and forced his hand on the top.

"Your mission is simple Cody. All you have to do is guide Ash Ketchum to victory. Make him a champion."

"Wait...Pokemon world? Pokemon?" Cody shouted in disbelief, shock, confusion, and just a bit of excitement.

"That's right. Now, we can make one of your game cartridges transfer their contents to you upon entering. Which one will you use?" The scientist held up Cody's collection of Pokemon games.

Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Emerald, Fire Red, Diamond, Soul Silver, Heart Gold, Black, White, Stadium, Stadium 2, Trading Card Game, Snap...(How were they supposed to give him Pokemon from that anyways...?), Black 2, White 2, Colosseum, and XD.

"Black Two." Cody replied firmly.

It was there that all of his competitive Pokemon were, and not only that but most of his Pokemon from Generation Four. It also had a large number of TMs and all the HMs as well as a massive pool of money to draw from thanks to Flygon holding an Amulet Coin the majority of the playthrough. The E4 paid very well if Flygon made an appearance even once in the battles against them. If this was a fic or a video game he'd be a Gary Stu for just that fact.

At that the Scientist holding his games walked over and shoved the cartridge into a small groove on the dais where pale blue light, similar to Zekrom's tail began to shimmer through several lines and across the entire top of the dais itself.

"Three, Two One..."

"Colress' Theme Que." Cody muttered before he felt as if he was lifted off his feet, the hands holding him from behind released him as the world went black.

"Have Ash beat the League and then you can come home!" The leading Scientist shouted as the tiny lab faded into blackness.

Goodbye Earth...Hello Pocket Monster World.

Now as long as he avoided getting his soul munched on by a Chandelure he'd be fine...

**This story is so silly. But I'm enjoying writing it.  
**

**This story contains Satire! Please take that into consideration before ranting or raving. Don't act like you're two when being outraged that 'Your Ash is too stupid! Real Ash isn't nearly that bad!'  
**

**This is focusing on the plot holes of the Anime, and the 'HOW COULD YOU MISS THAT' Moments that are all over the newest seasons.  
**

**Personally I liked Ash... Until the newest generation where he seems to have lost all the skills he gained over the earlier seasons. Yes that includes Hoenn.  
**

**They reset his character development and that killed him as the character he was and was becoming. I honestly think it would have been wiser to just start a new hero for the new arcs.  
**

**But I digress. Please Enjoy, Comment, Rate, and Subscri-...  
Oh**

**Uh...  
**

**Please Review, Favorite and Follow!  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Wake Up Moron

Pokemon

The Champion Finally Rises

Chapter 2

Wake Up Moron

Cody forced his eyes open after realizing he was lying on something soft.

"Oh you're up. You're a pretty lazy lad if you ask me." A gray haired professor commented standing over him.

The American forced into another world-Why did that sound like a song..? Cody shook off the absurd thought before speaking.

"Sorry Professor Oak. I wasn't intending to snooze like that." He said dryly before getting up and looking at the man.

"Er...Now that I think about it...Where am I?"

"You're in a small place called Nuvema Town and you've interrupted a conference of mine. Now that I've answered your question can you please answer mine?"

"Yes, no, maybe." Cody replied quickly.

"What?" The professor stared at the twenty three year old.

"Just ask and I'll try to answer." Cody replied after a long moment.

"Alright then. First question. Who are you?" The elderly man asked to which Cody frowned.

"I...Don't..." He started.

"Amnesia?" The professor started, his eyes wide in worry.

"Nah, I'm just messing with you. It's Cody." He grinned to which the Professor hit the back of his head.

Cody couldn't help but keep grinning even as he rubbed the back of his skull. The professor might have been much shorter, but he did have considerable strength for an old guy.

"Alright, so your name is Cody huh...Well, at least it matches the Pokedex that we found on your person."

"You found...?" Cody asked standing up slowly.

"That's right." The professor reached into his lab coat handing him a slightly worn Pokedex, to which Cody flipped it open and the first screen had a listing of his current Pokemon.

"Speaking of My Pokemon...Where are they?" Cody asked.

The professor chuckled before waving a hand at the bedside table. At this Cody blushed slightly, realizing that he had once again forgotten to pay attention to his surroundings.

The room wasn't anything too special. Just a bed, a table by the bed and a small desk with an old dusty computer resting on it. However, Cody realized something with a bit of chagrin.

It was a girls room. The walls were pink and the blankets of the bed he was on were also a pale pink. Just his luck...As always.

However, he forced that to the side and lifted out the six Pokeballs.

"In case you forgot you can trade Pokemon team members with that small green button on the top left side of the Pokedex. Don't forget it." Professor Oak warned.

That was weird...He was apparently a very good trainer already and the professor was telling him this..? Interested as to why Cody glanced down at the innocent Pokedex in his left hand and lightly tapped the button.

The screen glowed before a set up akin to the in game box system appeared. However, there was a small detail under the 'box'. Apparently the box system checked to see how many times a trainer had transferred team members. 'Current Transfers: 0' the number explained why the Professor explained it.

"Thanks Professor. I can't believe I forgot to ask something that important." He mumbled.

Apparently he was being set up as the 'forgetful character'. Well, that was fine. He could deal with that.

"I figured you didn't know how. Your record with the Pokemon you've trained is...Impressive to say the least."

Cody grinned a bit smugly.

"Thanks Professor." His EV training paid off after all.

"Speaking of trainers, have you met Palette Town's hero?"

"Hm? Your grandson?" Cody asked intentionally forgetting Ash.

"I'm sure he'll be glad to know that some people know him as the hero over his former rival." The professor laughed before speaking again.

"No, his name is Ash Ketchum. Does that name ring a bell?" Professor Oak asked to which Cody shook his head.

"Afraid not. It just isn't a name I recognize. What tournaments has he won?" Cody asked to which the Professor sighed.

"He's the champion of the Orange Island League."

"And he's been training for how long now...?" Cody prodded.

"A while." The professor replied stiffly.

"In other words your Palette Town hero has been training for a long time and he's only won a minor tournament I've barely heard of. I'm also guessing you want me to battle said trainer." Cody yawned sounding a bit bored.

"That wasn't what I had in mind." Professor Oak answered quickly.

Cody wasn't really bored. He was just trying to figure out a way to meet Ash and start the guiding process. Not that Professor Oak knew that.

"Tell you what Professor, I'll tag along with your boy hero for a while. Maybe give him a hand in Unova so he might have a major league win under his belt."

"Why would you do that?" Samuel Oak asked swiftly.

"Well, if it's like I remember I'll be able to get the kid through Unova pretty easily. Plus, I need to find a Cryogonal and a Joltik still." Cody explained.

"So you'll help keep him from getting lost?" He asked.

"Er yeah." He agreed quickly.

Was Professor Oak actually believing him? Either he was senile after all or way too trusting. Well, either way it worked out for him.

"Ash is at Professor Juniper's Lab where his Pikachu is being treated." The aged man explained.

He nodded as he stood, heading for the door.

"Do you know where her lab is?" Professor Oak chuckled as Cody was reaching for the doorknob.

"Of course I do." He replied quickly.

"You do?"

"I'm the hero here, of course I know." Cody said cheekily to which Professor Oak laughed, not believing him.

"I'll take you there." He replied dryly.

"Okay okay..." Cody agreed willingly opening the door for the professor.

"Old guys first." He said as the professor exited.

"Young whippersnapper." Oak said as if he was at least a decade or two older, and his steps were unsteady as if he was barely hobbling along.

The two squabbled good naturedly before heading to the Professor's SUV where they quickly boarded and headed down the bumpy road for a lab. As they drove Cody fingered his Pokeballs thoughtfully.

"So how long have you been training?" The professor asked as he turned a corner and headed down a dirt path.

Cody shook himself from his stupor.

"I've been training for a long time now, and I've reached a point where there's no one I wouldn't battle." Cody said seriously.

"That's pretty confident. Do you think you can measure up to that?" The professor asked while shifting gears.

Cody nodded confidently.

"I've battled all sorts of trainers, many skilled, and many not. Now I'm looking for new challenges."

"Then perhaps once Ash's Pikachu is feeling better you two might battle?"

Cody shrugged.

"Frankly, I doubt he could do much to my Pokemon. Even less if I switched Gigalith onto the team."

Professor Oak shook his head.

"Don't discount someone until you battle them." To which Cody merely waved a hand lazily.

"Let me put this into perspective Professor. My current team is a Volcarona, a Forretress, a dusclops holding a chunk of Eviolite, a Heracross, Salamence and a Ninetales to round things off."

"A Ninetales?" The professor asked to which Cody shrugged.

"Drought." Was all that the twenty three year old said.

"Oh. But...How?" Professor Oak asked to which Cody merely shrugged a bit lazily.

"It doesn't matter does it?"

At that the professor nodded a bit unwillingly.

"That's true enough I suppose..." The professor replied in a low tone as he parked the SUV near the front door.

Cody then opened the door of the SUV, stepped out and shut it behind him. For a moment he gazed upon his reflection on the black surface of the vehicle. He was unchanged, thankfully. Still the large man with the streaks of gray running through his hair.

At that Cody turned and made his way up to the door, allowing the professor to trail behind. Upon knocking he was met by an attractive woman, in a lab coat, white blouse, and green knee length skirt.

"Hello miss. I'm..."

"Cody Templar I know." She interrupted him.

Well she got his first name right but where did 'Templar' come from? His last name was...

"Well how rude, leaving me behind like that." Professor Oak noted, interrupting Cody's thoughts.

"Er Right, but how did you know my name Professor Juniper?"

"Well after my father retired all his Pokemon records transferred over to me. Of course I'd remember someone of your stature."

"Oh right..." Cody muttered.

Whoever managed this temporal transfer did a fantastic job of making it as if he had always lived in this world.

"So what brings you back to the lab?" Juniper asked Cody.

"Well I heard Professor Oak had a young friend that was getting ready to travel through Unova, and I figured I'd go along."

"But...Why would you want to travel with him?"

"Morbid curiosity maybe." Cody said with a faint chuckle before growing serious.

"I figure I've accomplished a lot but I've never helped mentor anyone. If Professor Oak feels that Ash has potential I'd like to help him realize it."

The two professors glanced at each other for a moment before Professor Juniper spoke.

"If you believe that then I'd be happy to introduce you to Ash." Professor Juniper said cheerfully.

"But..." Professor Oak looked a bit baffled at his colleague's fast decision.

"Mr. Templar is practically a living legend here in Unova Professor Oak." Juniper explained as they were led down the halls of the research building.

Blue tile, and cream walls greeted them passage by passage until they reached a room where a single trainer stood next to an odd mechanical podium. A yellow and black mouse-like Pokemon lay on sat on top of the dais.

"So what's the problem?" Cody asked to which the electric rodent shook its head and gave a cheerful cry.

"Pikachu can use electricity again!" Ash said happily before the electric type jumped onto the trainer's head.

"Feeling better is he? Good." Cody smiled at that before tilting his head towards the outdoors.

"The road is long kid and the only way to become a champion is by putting your heat into it."

"I know that!" Ash replied immediately.

"Good. So kid, how about a friendly battle before we hit the road? I'd like to see where you're sitting."

"Before we hit the road...?" Ash asked forgetting the part requesting a battle.

"I'd like to accompany you. I'm a good trainer and I know enough about cooking to at least make sure that we get by."

If Cody was honest he was quite a bit better than 'fair'. But he really didn't want to get the permanent position of cook. After all, he didn't enjoy it that much. It took too much time.

"Uh sure!" Ash agreed almost eagerly at that.

"Glad to be on board. Anyways, about that battle..."

"Uh...Mr. Templar...Your Pokemon might be a bit too extreme for him to handle."

The 'Templar' last name again. He really didn't get it one bit.

"How about a Pokemon transfer then?"

"That would be fine Mr. Templar. Feel free to transfer as much as you like."

At that Cody nodded and pulled out his Pokedex. Once he looked through his list of Pokemon he frowned thoughtfully before choosing a Pokemon.

"Okay, I just caught this Pokemon not too long ago and I haven't been able to invest much time in training it yet unfortunately. So..." Cody tapped the 'transfer' button, sending Ninetales back and transferring the new Pokemon over.

"Great let's go outside for this!" Ash said cheerfully racing through another set of doors that Cody hadn't noticed.

He then followed behind Ash at a much more casual speed and eventually made his way into a small forest clearing with Ash standing on the other side.

"Okay Pikachu are you ready?" Ash asked in excitement as it jumped off his shoulder and onto the grass.

At that Cody smiled before pushing the button to the yellow and blue Quick ball, expanding it to normal size.

"It's your turn Gligar!"

Ash grit his teeth seeing the Ground and Flying type Pokemon.

"Pikachu iron tail!" At that Pikachu rushed towards Gligar with its tail glowing in an odd silvery sheen.

"Gligar, Earthquake." Is all Cody said as a reply.

At that Gligar flew up higher before dive bombing the ground, causing a shock wave to tear the clearing apart with a brutal earthquake.

Pikachu had attempted to jump but the ground shook longer than Pikachu could stay airborne and the Electric type was sent flying into a tree, unceremoniously.

Cody was only slightly surprised when Pikachu forced itself up.

"Not bad Pikachu but I do think that this battle is over." Cody commented calling Gligar over to him.

The bat and scorpion hybrid landed on Cody's shoulder and the duo stared across at Ash who was scrambling over to Pikachu.

"Let's end the match here kid. After all, if Pikachu attempted another attack all I'd have to do is order another earthquake and the process we just went through will repeat itself all over again." Cody said a bit dryly while rubbing an eyebrow.

Ash clenched his fist for a moment but nodded reluctantly.

"You're right." Ash muttered.

Pikachu stared at its trainer betrayed before the ten year old picked up Pikachu and held him close to his chest.

"He has us outplayed Pikachu. We'll beat him next time." Ash promised the injured electric Pokemon.

"Good work Gligar. Return." Cody said, not really paying attention to Ash.

The people who contacted him were right, Ash was in over his head. This was going to be a _ton _of fun...

_**Well We've now met Ash who is made out to be a complete weakling (a thing that Gary Stus do frequently: Make the MC look useless), this is for several reasons. 1: Because Ash is a loser in this fic (we're bashing the anime remember?) and 2: We're making fun of Stu's/Sue's**_

_**This story has been causing me to giggle all day of the week.  
**_

_**For readers: What kinds of Stu qualities have I bashed each chapter? Try to point them out! What anime things have I made fun of? Try to point them out too!  
**_


End file.
